


Champagne & Honey

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, M/M, Passive-aggression, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, in which Kyungsoo doesn't know how to properly express his feelings and Yeol is head over heels.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will take the forces of the universe and the antics of his best friend for Kyungsoo to ever properly acknowledge Chanyeol pinning after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Giine-chan](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/524139) for listening to me babble about this au and reading over this to inspire me with ideas!
> 
> Feel free to contact or find me on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji), [twitter](http://twitter.com/jongin_senpai), [livejournal](http://zhonqrens.livejournal.com/), and [A03](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/).

It first starts with a shy smile Kyungsoo isn’t expecting, automatically freezing up. His eyes quickly look away because he’s not really use to that type of look-- the look  interest and he’s nothing really to be interested in.

 

“Chanyeol is giving those lovey dovey eyes again.” Baekhyun says at the table next to him, shoving a spoonful of the food he had gotten. Kyungsoo winces because he would rather  not notice the dopey smile plastered on the other’s face across the cafeteria. “That boy has had a crush on you since high school. When are you ever just going to give him a chance?”

 

Kyungsoo’s lips purse as he glances at his friend wondering  how they had managed to remain friends this long. There is just something about the annoyingly persistent way Baekhyun had clung to him in their gym class their freshman year of high school declaring them friends since they were the only two short guys in the class. He didn’t have the heart to make him go away despite the utterly ridiculous things that come out of his mouth.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kyungsoo says a small but firm smile indicating that the entire  Chanyeol subject was  closed and not to be discussed. But typical Baekhyun disregards his look.

 

“Of course you know what I mean! Everyone with functioning eyes knows what I mean! He has it bad for you-- and you idly avoid him like some shy schoolgirl.” Baekhyun smacks his lips as he laughs. “We both know you’re not into women as well. You might as well  entertain his advances or at least put him out of his misery.”

 

Kyungsoo opens up his mouth to reply but there is a new presence plopping down to the open seat next to him, speaking before he could, “What is this? Talking about Chanyeol’s lovesick eyes?” Jongin asks as he wraps an arm around Soo despite the smaller man’s protests. “We all know Soo has been in love with me since primary school.” He says joking but there is some bitter irony in it.

 

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin’s arm off of him as he scowls. “I don’t need anyone dipping their nose into my love life. Or lack of it.” He says as he feels the knot forming beneath his brow bone. Mostly result of the erratic beating of his heart. He  had noticed Chanyeol and his apparent interest. The other was kind, funny, and very affectionate in the times he had been around him.

 

In some ways Jongin was right- he had been Kyungsoo’s first love. But that flame had long since died out when Jongin had laughed at him for being foolish enough to think something other than friendship might blossom for them. Him even joking about it now left Kyungsoo with a bitter taste in his mouth-- to think he had ever been infatuated with the insensitive brat.

 

But he just wasn’t interested in romance anymore. He had dated here and there (mainly at Baekhyun’s request who feared for his best friend becoming a forty year old virgin). It just wasn’t for him.

 

So in a way he was sparing Chanyeol heartache, he thought. One day he’d open his eyes and realize how unworthy Kyungsoo had been all along of his affections. How pathetically boring and mundane he was.

 

He  should have known Baekhyun wouldn’t let it rest. He  should have been suspicious when that evening Baekhyun texts him to accompany him at a birthday party for one of Baekhyun’s friends named Kris. Kyungsoo didn’t know him personally but he often said hello when he saw him around campus.

 

Coincidentally Kris was Chanyeol’s best friend. So, in all rights Kyungsoo should have foresaw the plotting his friend was doing. 

 

He finds himself in the corner of the room avoiding people and preparing the speech in his mind that he's going to let loose on Baekhyun when he gets the chance. He's not the partying type, so the atmosphere around him is totally out of Kyungsoo's element as he scowls to himself. Baekhyun had dragged him along and thrown him to the wolves so to speak. He doesn't dare touch the drinks or hover too closely to the drunk bystanders as he crosses his arms.

 

It doesn't help Chanyeol has noticed his presence. The silver haired basketball player is in a circle of drinking games and every so often his eyes travel back to Soo who is immersed into a game of piano tiles on his phone. For as much as Kyungsoo knows he's only there to be Baekhyun's designated driver when the other gets fumbling drunk. Too bad Baekhyun had the car keys or Kyungsoo would be out of there.

 

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is the great and mighty Kyungsoo in my living room?" Kyungsoo doesn't need to look up to know who that obnoxious voice belongs to. The king of all the useless, aggravating,  fuckboys . His eyes narrow as he stares at Yifan. "Whoa- it's my birthday so don't look like you want to strangle me."

 

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and slides his phone back in his pocket. "The truth is I'm not here for you. I'm here against my will. Compliments to a Byun Baekhyun."

 

Yifan chuckles a little as he flops down on the sofa next to him. Surprisingly the other doesn't seem too drunk despite it being his birthday they're all celebrating.

 

"Someone puked in my mother's vase." Yifan bit out. "Remind me next time to throw a party at a frat house or something- my parents are going to kill me for trashing the vacation house."

 

Kyungsoo doesn't pity anyone with enough money for a ' vacation house ' as he rolls his eyes at the other's issues. "I'm sure you'll survive."

 

Yifan smiles some. "As heartless as ever, man." 

 

"Always."

 

Their conversation is interrupted ( thankfully because Kyungsoo has exhausted his maximum conversation intake) when Baekhyun is flying over and plopping himself down on Kyungsoo's lap with a loud laugh. Kyungsoo moves to untangle the clinging fool but he's not budging.

 

Yifan doesn't look like he's moving an inch to help.

 

"I've always wanted to see you two get it on." Yifan admits with a small grin as Baekhyun swats at him apparently not that drunk yet.

 

"Don't be disgusting. Kyungsoo is like my older but more inexperienced, less fashionable, awkward big brother. That would practically be incest." Baekhyun affectionately pats Soo's face with a tipsy smile. "Soo, can you do me a favour?"

 

"If it requires you getting off my lap then yes." He says bitterly.

 

"Go grab my coat from upstairs? Has my car keys. I'm ready to go."

  
  
 

In retrospect he should have known Baekhyun was certainly up to no good. It was  just like Baekhyun to set something up like this so conveniently. As soon as he opens the door to the mysterious bedroom which Baekhyun’s things in it he runs right into a solid chest.

 

He freezes instantly because he would recognize that cologne anywhere and his automatic response it to  bolt right back down the hallway.

 

But Chanyeol anticipates this move. His long fingers are wrapping around his bicep to keep him from darting out of the room and successfully out of the other’s presence.  Per usual .

 

He takes a long breath and his eyes nervously flicker to the dark ones peering at him. Baekhyun was  so dead. He inhales and tries to keep his calm hoping his nerves didn’t get the best of him. “Unhand me Park Chanyeol.” He says seriously as if he was two seconds away from punching him rather than fainting.

 

“You’re going to run away if I let you go. Then I won’t have another chance to talk to you for a while.” Chanyeol says deep voice leaving a lasting imprint on Kyungsoo’s sanity.

 

Kyungsoo stiffens because it’s the truth. “There are better ways to hold conversations than cornering someone in a room of a sketchy party said person doesn’t even want to be at.” He says bitterly eyes flickering from the other to the flowery wall paper behind him. Why is it so  hard to look at him?

 

Kyungsoo has known about his crush for as long as he could remember. Anyone did. Chanyeol wasn’t exactly subtle with his adoring puppy dog glances but it just didn’t settle right with Kyungsoo. Someone like  him could have just about anyone he wanted. What was his reasoning for liking Kyungsoo? For tolerating him this long? He was no more deserving of being someone’s crush than anyone else.

 

Most importantly, what did Chanyeol  expect of him? Kyungsoo wasn’t like Baekhyun who could casually sleep with someone and face the world the next day with no shame. Kyungsoo didn’t think any less of his best friend but some people who had popularity, money, and good looks could only want  so much -  and it came back to the same old things. Did Chanyeol want to sleep with him? 

 

Would he be disappointed when Kyungsoo rejected him?

 

“When I even come near to approach you - you’re always running the other way.” Chanyeol says accusingly. “I know my  crush on you has been annoying but you haven’t really given me a chance.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he flushes but he does. Chanyeol’s never said it before, not that he’s needed to, but it still spurs disgusting little tremors of hope in Kyungsoo. This is exactly why Kyungsoo doesn’t do the entire romance thing. He begins feeling like he doesn’t have control of his emotions and like a blubbering teenager. It’s embarrassing to know how much the other is affecting his emotional state as he clenches up.

 

“You’re like a hedgehog.” Chanyeol mutters a second later and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen dramatically.

 

“ Excuse me Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo demands. “If this is your way to flattery you’re  not doing a good job. Unhand me you tall buffoon!” 

 

Chanyeol’s lips quirk but he doesn’t let go. It’s driving Kyungsoo mad that he notices so acutely at the heat seeping through his shirt where the other’s fingers overlap on his mediocre biceps. Who gave him the right to have such nice, large, warm hands? “I didn’t mean it in a  bad way. Just that you’re always curving into yourself - you become  prickly when you’re flustered. It’s cute but also maddening when I’m trying to get  close to you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s cheek twitches because he wants to shut the other down completely but also pet his cute puppy dog looking face. The thought alone makes him want to turn his stomach inside out.  I don’t do romance , he tells himself thoroughly. He will not end up like the unfortunate mess that is Baekhyun.

 

“I am  not flustered. I am annoyed and it’s two different things. Now I will give you two seconds to let me go before I resort to drastic measures.” Kyungsoo articulates slowly so it can seep into Chanyeol’s jock of a brain. He may be socially inept and on the verge of awkwardness at all times but he knows how to lay someone on their ass if he has to.

 

Chanyeol deeming the threat serious loosens his grip but doesn’t quite let go. It reminds Kyungsoo of one of those children who don’t want to give up so they remain clinging. It makes his chest feel warm with a prick of guilt for being so harsh.

 

Kyungsoo shakes him off and swallows. He doesn’t like how those brown orbs seem to follow him around looking lost. Had he hurt him? Kyungsoo didn’t want to hurt Chanyeol no matter how sadistic he may seem. But at the end of the day, Chanyeol would find himself disappointed with Kyungsoo. He’s not how he seems. He may be booksmart but he lacked a lot. He wasn’t even sure how to be a good boyfriend. Chanyeol deserved someone he could be  proud of.

 

“I know you’re a good guy and I appreciate you thinking you like me but you don’t know me Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo offers an apologetic smile. “I’m not like how you think.” He admits quietly.

 

Chanyeol pause a long moment because it occurs to the silver headed guy that Kyungsoo is trying to reject him. There is a sense of frustration after liking him  so long that this is what Kyungsoo chooses to say to him in the end. The truth was never had Kyungsoo given him a proper chance to express his feelings. Maybe deep down he knew how Kyungsoo would respond because he knew very well better about Kyungsoo than most people did - it came with the territory of silently crushing for so long. He may not have spoken to Kyungsoo a lot but he  knew  him. 

 

He knew when Kyungsoo refused to look in his eyes that he was nervous and he often played with the hem of his clothings to relieve some of the tension he felt. He knew if he touched Kyungsoo’s shoulder that the muscles underneath his fingertips would be taunt and tensed. He knew Kyungsoo strained his eyes when he didn’t wear his glasses a lot - often forgetting them when he was rushing to class. He knew that Kyungsoo had dated very few people and that despite pretending otherwise he adored Baekhyun. He  knew Kyungsoo was scared.

 

Scared of the possibility of what it might mean to eventually like Chanyeol back. But Chanyeol was not here to hurt him or play any silly games. He  liked Kyungsoo a lot. It wasn’t as fickle as Chanyeol finding a new favorite color but rather finally facing his harbored crush after so long.

 

“You know,” Chanyeol pauses. “I didn’t make any fantasy version of you in my head. I know a lot more about you than you think. You spent so long avoiding me you didn’t even notice how  long I’ve been watching and admiring you.”

 

Kyungsoo parts his lips to argue but Chanyeol isn’t having it. He’s spent too damn long of being scared of Kyungsoo’s rejection. He presses him back until Kyungsoo’s back thuds against the door and there is a stifling silence. When Kyungsoo swallows, it’s loud. There is the steady thumping of his heart when Chanyeol moves forward and Kyungsoo prays to whatever merciful god that he will not hear it. Kyungsoo’s eyes squeeze shut when he feels the warmth of the other’s lips touch his face - pressing against his forehead and heat blossoms up Kyungsoo’s face.

 

It’s really unfair at that moment the door Kyungsoo is leaning on and grasping for dear life decides to open knocking into the back of his head. He’s pushed forward into Chanyeol’s chest, his head throbbing, and a loud  unwelcomed voice breaking through the silence:

 

“Kyungsoo - are you done up here?” Baekhyun’s voice is loud and obnoxious. He’s no doubt feeling good because he’s swaying on his feet as he eyes the two. Kyungsoo pulls away from Chanyeol so quickly it causes whiplash. Baekhyun’s brow raises and he smiles knowingly. Before he can blurt something stupid Kyungsoo is moving to cover his blubbering mouth with his hand because  nothing Baekhyun has to say is intelligible. “ Mggghhhhh !” Baekhyun groans loudly as he tries to swat Kyungsoo’s hands away.

 

Kyungsoo panickedly looks from Baekhyun to Chanyeol before muttering, “We have to go. I need to get him home.” He says as an excuse to really drop the conversation. It’s just his luck when Chanyeol says,

 

“I’ll walk you out.”

 

Kyungsoo mentally winces as he pushes Baekhyun forward not releasing his mouth for him to spout anything dumb. He releases his hold on Baekhyun only when they’re back in the main part of the house pushing him forward roughly as if a clear signal for him to not embarrass him. Of course, Baekhyun blatantly ignores the warning signs.

 

“Yeol, you finally confessed? Kyungsoo is s-shy ---  ouch .” Baekhyun asked with a tilt of his head. Kyungsoo pinches him harshly to make him shut up. Chanyeol hums a sound but doesn’t reply thankfully as Kyungsoo basically bolts out the front door.

 

The cold air is harsh on his face as he makes sure Baekhyun doesn’t stumble over in the yard opening the passenger door for his friend. Pushing Baekhyun in and even going to buckle him up securely Kyungsoo slams the door on him when he starts talking again. He turns to face Chanyeol standing with his hands in his pockets looking kind of gloomy. It’s really hard then to face him knowing he’s the reason the other looks so down. After all, he hadn’t wanted to hurt him.

 

“Uh.” Soo pauses. “So, I’ll be going. It was nice seeing you Chanyeol.” And he quickly goes to hide himself in the car before the other can offer any objections. However when he puts the key in the eginition it doesn’t purr to life as it always does. Instead it seems to groan and flatline. Baekhyun mumbles how his car is a piece of shit and Kyungsoo is inclined to agree.

 

Why is this happening to him ? He wonders. Was the universe planning this sort of thing out against him with Baekhyun’s help? He hits the steering wheel in frustration mentally cursing the car.

 

Of course there is a  tap on the window. Kyungsoo opens his door so he can hear it is whatever Chanyeol has to say. “His engine is dead. Baekhyun told me about his car before. I can give you both a ride home and he can come get it in the morning when it’s not so chilly.” Chanyeol suggests. Kyungsoo sighs hard and nods not really having a choice. At this point he just wants to go home and curl in his bed.

 

Baekhyun is dozing off when Kyungsoo tucks him into the cherry red truck that Chanyeol drives. He sighs in discontent because it’s one of those trucks that only has a two person front seat so Baekhyun is plastered to his side murmuring incoherent things. The truck roars to life when Chanyeol starts it and turns the radio on to mask the sound of Baekhyun snoring.

 

“Yeol really likes you Soo - he talks about you all the time.” Baekhyun purrs quietly as his face presses into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo stiffens some.

 

“Shut up Baekhyun. You’re drunk.” Kyungsoo bites out and Baekhyun thumps him  hard on the forehead. 

 

“ Yahhh . Kyungsoo let me talk.” Baekhyun grumbles. “Open up your eyes. Jongin might have hurt your prickly little heart but Chanyeol  really likes you. I mean it’s not like you have a lot of admiring qualities. You’re mean, you hit a lot, you prefer your cat over people -  hell , I think he’s kind of delusional to see you as cute.”

 

Kyungsoo flushes. “ Geez . I like you too.” He mutters.

 

Baekhyun leans over patting Chanyeol’s arm securely as if he was somewhat proud of the taller male. “But he sees the good buried down deep, deep,  deep in your black heart Soo.”

 

The tips of Chanyeol’s ears are pink and Kyungsoo figures his own face is probably matching. The truth was  maybe , just  maybe Kyungsoo was holding onto something so he wouldn’t have to accept Chanyeol’s feelings. Baekhyun was right, even if he put it uneloquently, he was terrified at any idea of falling for someone else.

 

His crush on Jongin had been premature but it taught him enough about being himself and being  gay that he prefer to rather be single than anything else.

 

“Listen to the wise words of Prophet Byun.” Baekhyun yawns as he knocks his head against Soo’s. “Chanyeol wouldn’t hurt you.”

  
  
 

The rest of the ride had been relatively quiet. Here and there Baekhyun muttered something but he seemed to be gradually sobering up. By the time Chanyeol got to his apartment Baekhyun was crawling over Kyungsoo to get out and gesturing how he was fine enough to escort himself to his bed.

 

“Go on lovebirds. I don’t need you.” Baekhyun said and waved them off disappearing into his building seconds later.

 

There is just that long moment of awkward silence before Chanyeol clears his throat. Kyungsoo flushes some and figures he might as well get it over with. Nothing can be more embarrassing than Baekhyun rambling on about them in front of them both.

 

He’s glad there is the soft sound of the humming car he can focus on when Chanyeol mutters, “He’s right you know. I  wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

Kyungso’s eyes look out the window at the passing people and buildings. He’s certain Chanyeol is being truthful which only makes this more awkward and harder to deal with. But it doesn’t make it any less terrifying. 

 

“You know - it’s not even  you .” Kyungsoo manages. “It’s mainly me. There is a terrified part of me that doesn’t want to open up to anyone or allow myself that vulnerability. I’m not well liked by anyone or popular. I’m sure people go out of their way to avoid me because I can displeasant. I might be short, small, and  cute -” Kyungsoo mutters it with disdain, “but nothing about my personality is.”

 

“Shouldn’t it only matter that  I like you? I’m not confessing to you because I think about how other people feel about you.” Chanyeol says.

 

“My point is you have a lot of friends. You have this booming social life and tons of opportunities to meet better people for you.” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t want to get in the way of that for you only to be disappointed in me.”

 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. One hand moves from the steering wheel to rest on Kyungsoo’s knee to give it a reassuring squeeze. “For someone so smart and clever, you’re awfully dumb.” He chortles.

 

“This is the second time you insulted me today Chanyeol. You’re on thin ice.” Kyungsoo mutters not forgetting the hedgehog comment.

 

“You’re making excuses not to like me.” Chanyeol says matter of factly. “If you are scared or unsure I understand because I am too. But just because you look for ways to turn me away doesn’t mean I will be deterred. I’ve liked you for this long already and endured it. Waiting for you to come around would be nothing.”

 

Kyungsoo sneaks a small look at him. It surprises Kyungsoo that at the redlight Chanyeol turns to look at him and smiles fondly. The smile catches Kyungsoo off guard because it’s not only sweet but promising. It reflects the sincerity of his feelings. It’s  overwhelming . 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t live too far from Baekhyun’s apartment. He prays like hell that his roommate is already asleep so he doesn’t have to answer Jongdae’s nosy questions. He goes to pull the door handle but the lock  clicks and Chanyeol chuckles.

 

“You’re running again.” Chanyeol says.

 

Kyungsoo stares at him wide eyed and unsure what to expect. “I j-just want to go inside and sleep.” He says defensively. “Let me out.”

 

As if Chanyeol hadn’t heard him, he’s ignored. “I would ask to walk you to your door but I feel like you  really would run from me then. For now I’ll settle with a kiss.” He says. The thought sends a jolt of pleasure down Kyungsoo’s spine as he presses firmly against the door when Chanyeol reaches to tug him closer.

 

“Chanyeol - I c- can’t ! You’re-” Kyungsoo begins words coming out like a vacuum as Chanyeol uses that smile on him again.

 

“Calm down. I said I wouldn’t hurt you.” He says softly and moves forward to continue where they had left out when Baekhyun had interrupted them. The press of Chanyeol’s lips is soft and not demanding at all. Kyungsoo had feared the idea of the kiss leading to more. But the light pressure is barely there as Chanyeol’s large hand curves around Kyungsoo’s neck. Somehow his hands manage to press against Chanyeol’s chest and his eyes close for a millisecond before Chanyeol is pulling away. Chanyeol’s cheeks are pink and Kyungsoo imagines he must look like a bloated apple at the moment. His lips tingle pleasantly and his heart is skittering around the place. It surprises him when Chanyeol presses a hand to the low cut of his shirt towards the hammering heart in his chest. “You feel the same.” and Chanyeol wraps a hand around Kyungsoo’s to push his hand against Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

Both of their hearts are erratic.

 

Kyungsoo hears the click of the locked door unlock and he’s hurrying out. “Goodnight Chanyeol - thank you for the ride.” He says unsure of what else he might say. The way though Chanyeol smiles at him is clear: this will not be the last time they kiss. That thought is both pleasing and scary to Kyungsoo but somehow he thinks he might have evolved from his former hedgehog state.

 

Giving Chanyeol a chance didn’t seem so terrifying - or at least not the same type of scary as it had before. It held an underlying promise that Kyungsoo would be respected and never pushed  too far. So Kyungsoo adds quickly, “Text me, okay?” before he rushes inside to escape from the cold.

 

The smile Chanyeol gives him is blinding to say the least.

 

However the smile is wiped off his lips when he enters his apartment and Jongdae is awake and smirking. “So, Kyungsoo - Baek text me you might be getting it in with Yeol tonight.”

 

It’s also safe to say Kyungsoo bends Jongdae like a pretzel.

 


End file.
